A Different Harri Potter
by Bored-Random-Girl-73834
Summary: AU! In this world Harry Potter was born female and Neville Longbottom was declared the Boy Who Lived. James and Lily Potter never died in the Wizarding war and lost there trust in Dumbledore. The full summary inside. I just want to warn you that this story contains Manipulative!Dumbledore, Possible Slash, FemSnape, FemHarry, and Dark-ish neutral Potters. There is NO Weasley Bashing
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Different Harri Potter

**Full Summary: **Harri Potter was never the just the run of the mill witch. She always had an air to her that made people understand. She grew up raised by her loving parents and two wonderful godfathers who taught her growing up that Dark doesn't always mean bad and Light doesn't always mean good. Now she is starting Hogwarts being watched by Albus Dumbledore, befriending the Chosen One, and dealing with normal teenage witch stuff. She is in for one hell of a ride.

**Pairings: **Harri Potter/ (unknown pairing, for now.), James Potter/Lily Potter, Regulus Black/Severa Snape (I have no idea if I will keep this couple but I have to say this is one of my OTPs), and Narcissa Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy.

**Warnings:** This is in an Alternate Universe and there will be; Political!Independent!FemHarry, Intelligent!Overprotective!OC, Strong Language, FemSeverus Snape, Slash (Male/Male), Threesome Couplings, Manipulative!Dumbledore (But Not Evil… kinda), and Some Bashing of other Characters(cough-Bellatrix-Cough-Peter-Cough).

**Disclaimer- **If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Fred, and Snape would not have died and Neville would have played a huge played a bigger role all the books. So Harry Potter and most of the Characters in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Misplaced Trust

* * *

James Potter had wanted a son and was positive had get one after all he was a Potter and there hadn't been a female born to the Potter line in over 200 years. From the time he and his wife Lily got married he was sure he wanted a son he even had his name ready Harry James Potter. He could see it... teaching him to fly, play pranks, and mostly playing Quidditch. He could all ready see him holding the Quidditch House Cup for Gryffindor of course. James wanted him to be a seeker or a Chaser like himself.

So when Lily got pregnant they didn't even need to check the gender with the Healer and medi-witches. So right now he and two of his best friends waited as she wife gave birth. James was kicked from the room when Lily somehow got ahold of a wand and started sending hexes at him threatening to murder him for putting the baby in her.

"You don't think she's serious do you?" James said to a rather amused looking Sirius Black, who just started laughing at him.

"Well I'm sure she would if you went within fifty feet of her," Sirius teased.

"Don't worry James it'll be over soon, no need to nervous," replied a young Remus Lupin, "Sirius is just messing with your head."

Before anyone could say anything else a child's wail could be heard and there was a small burst of magic that shook the room. James, Sirius, and Remus quick ran back into the room to see the medi-witch cleaning off the newborn baby.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You have given birth to a healthy baby girl!"

"Girl? But that's not… that can't be," James said as she handed her to him.

Looking down James he was anything but disappointed. The moment he looked into her pale greens eyes she was his world. This was his little princess and the center of his whole world because she now owned his heart.

James could tell the same thing had come over Sirius as he gently took the newborn out of his arms so James could set next to the very exhausted Lily.

"This is my pup. Hello there pup, I'm your godfather. I'm going to give you everything you want... Such a cute little pup..." Sirius smiled, cradling the newborn.

Lily couldn't help but giggle before reaching for the baby, "She is beautiful."

"Look what we brought in this world," James smiled through his tears and watched Lily hold the ebony haired baby girl.

Remus walked over finally to get a good look as the baby. She was born this a head full of black hair and Lily's beautiful eyes.

"What are her names?" Remus asked.

James and Lily looked at each other eyes widen before James said, "We don't have a name for her."

"Well... we had planned on naming her Harry after my father and James of course. It never crossed our mind that she wouldn't be a boy," Lily told them.

"What about that book you've been reading to her every night the one about the little people who lives under the floorboards," James said thinking of something.

Lily hummed, "It called the Borrowers why?"

"The girl her name is Arrietty… you know if we added and H it would be prefect," James said with a smile.

"Harrietty, that is a beautiful name," Lily smiled.

"Harrietty Lily Potter," James declared.

But soon James and Lily's mind fell to something else.

Albus Dumbledore came by earlier that month, to inform them of a prophecy that he had heard. Either Frank and Alice Longbottoms' new born or theirs could be the child it foretold of.

"Born to those who have thrice defied him. HE will defeat the Dark Lord with the power he knows not. Born as the seventh month dies…. Neither can live while the other survives."

As James watched his wife, and his daughter… breathing a sigh of relief she was going to be fine.

* * *

August 1st the head master looked at the list of students that would join in 11 years. He stopped as he saw that there were two new names that were added in the last days of July Neville Longbottom and Harrietty Potter. The Potter had a girl she wasn't the child of the prophecy. Dumbledore had of course only let one 'leak out' and Voldemort had already chosen the Potter child as his victim and he had known this course from Severa Snape whom had come to him of to protect Lily but now it was falling apart. Severa was so willing to hand herself over to protect the women, Dumbledore's only conclusion was that she was in love with her, he didn't care it was useful.

But he pulled his mind off of his new found spy and one to the two prophecies that spoke of this child;

_The one with the power to resort the magic order was awake_

_The child will arrive in one years' time born to Warriors of the Phoenix._

_She will be marked but the Dark Lord and scarred But the Light Lord_

_She the True Master of Death will bring peace this world with a _

_power unknown to this world._

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Dumbledore knew that a female couldn't be the defeater of the Dark Lord and the Master of Death so when he leaked it out he simply changed she too he. He had been researching the Hollows since he was a young man. All the signs showed that only wizard males could master the Hollows and a woman.

He knew what he was going to do was not morally right but it was for the Greater Good. If he had control over this child for he would have control over the Hollows and the new world with no Dark wizards or witches, a world without mindless beast like vampires and werewolves, a new world where it would be safe for Muggles and Muggleborns. However he should tell the Potter the good news before breaking the bad new to Frank and Alice. Grabbing a little Floo powder the old man threw the powder in the fire and after it turned green stepped in and yelled his destination in a clear voice, "Potter Residence!"

He got swept away and gracefully stepped out of the home of the Potters. He looked around and noticed that no one seemed to be in the room. He went out to the living room.

Lily was sitting on a sofa with the newborn as James and Sirius carried boxes and bags of baby things.

"Albus what are you doing here," James said, looking up at the Headmaster as he placed the bags down. "Come to look at my daughter right. She's prefect isn't!"

Albus looked over at the baby girl and couldn't help but chuckle she was wearing cute little golden snitch baby hat and a red onesie with golden words that read Mischief Managed.

"She is adorable. Moony got her that cute little hat to come home in before he left for night," Sirius said before Dumbledore could answer.

Lily smiled, "I don't understand how but she has those two and Remus wrapped around her figures already and she can't even talk. They've been out buying girl clothes for her."

"Headmaster you look upset," James said as Lily placed Harri in the bassinet.

He smiled and said, "I came here today because my source reveled that due to the gender of your child the prophecy is void."

"I thought that the Longbottom ," James said worried.

"Frank and Alice gave birth to a boy."

James, Lily and even Sirius looked relieved to know that Harri would be okay and that was all that mattered now.

* * *

Months passed and both Lily and James felt like life in the Order had gotten more complicated. Frank and Alice were now marked for death and they prepared for the worse making wills in case they died protecting their child. They had even made James and Lily the godparents of there so Neville. Although they Dumbledore whom had drawn up the agreement made it so they could only take him if Frank's overbearing mother and Alice's crazy Unlce had passed as well.

Their home life of course was better than ever they loved having a daughter. James of course spoiled the girl to death. For her first birthday James had not only got her a custom white gold necklace that read Prong's princess, a matching bracelet that said Mischief Managed, and countless plush toys not to mention Lily had to talk him out of getting her a unicorn pony. Remus and Sirius didn't really make it better when they just brought her gifts every time they visit and for Sirius that was a least twice a week and a most every day in a single week.

* * *

After the Longbottom's pasted the Potter became weary of the man they once trusted so much. He had basically made it illegal for werewolves to make a living and after the Dark Lord fell there was like a ton of anti- dark creature laws and laws on Wizards with a Dark affinity which of course affected Remus and Sirius. Not to mention he had tried to steal James's family invisibility cloak trying to give him some cheat knock off.

James had been livid that night and summoned his real cloak before left out his officewithout letting the man explain himself. James was done with the order at this point done and with that man as was Lily. They could sense that something was off with their past headmaster since he heard the prophecy.

But that night while walking home something finally had come and the wards around the street in Godric's Hollow had fallen. James didn't even see it coming until two voices shouted out;

"_Crucio!"_

Both James and Lily fell to the ground as they hear the cold laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange as she held Lily under the cruse. James looked up to see his attacker and was shocked to see it was his friend Peter alongside of him were Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange and a young boy around 17 or 18 that looked out of place with is company.

"Stop it you too or we won't get answers," the boy said and Rodolphus and Rabastan had you forceful stop Bellatrix. James knew that voice all too well it was the voice of Barty Crouch Jr.

"What do you know about the Dark Lord," Bellatrix demand.

"That the he's dead," James said defiantly.

"Liar," Bellatrix yelled as she and Peter through the curse at them once again. Lily was screaming and James was sure that Bellatrix curse was a hundred times worst then Peter.

James finally cracked not able to take the pained look on his love's face and yell, "Dumbledore said he's not died that his soul is somewhere in Albania."

Bellatrix smiled, "Now let me rid the world of this mud-blood. Avada-"

But she was thrown back before she could finish the curse she had been throw back four shots fired at her at four different sources. Two revealed to be Sirius Black and Remus Lupin but expertly throwing spell after at the Death Eaters. James after a moment he took to recover from the pain he sent his Patronus to the Ministry before joining the dual. No one noticed two dark figures hovering over Lily.

"Severa," Lily whispered as she saw under the hood. Her childhood best friend as she pulled out a vial containing a bright blue potion and placed it to her lips, Lily asked no questions and just drank the potion. Slow she felt her strength coming back.

"W-what is that," Lily asked in a raspy voice.

Severa cleared her throat, "Anti-Cruciatus its one of my new creations. The Ministry is coming we must go."

Severa thrust another vial of the potion into Lily's hand before disappearing with another cloaked figure and Barty Crouch Jr.

Not even a moment later the Ministry showed up in time to catch the three Lestranges. However once Sirius and Remus had showed up Peter had turned into a rat and ran off and what made it worst was that Dumbledore said he had suspected Peter's betrayal. He had suspected it and not warned them, he allowed them to keep Peter as their Secret Keeper and nearly costed them their lives. That night the Potters lost all fate in Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix so along with Remus and Sirius the left England to hopefully start a new life, a life where Harri could grow up safely away from the corruption happening in England.

* * *

**I Hope you enjoyed! This is my first story and I love genderbenders. I wrote one on Severa Snape but never posted it. Please Reveiw**


	2. Chap1: 10 years of Freedom

**Pairings: **Harri Potter/ (unknown pairing, for now.), James Potter/Lily Potter, Regulus Black/Severa Snape (I have no idea if I will keep this couple but I have to say this is one of my OTPs), and Narcissa Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy.

**Chapter Warnings:** This is chapter contains; Bashful!FemHarry, Overprotective!Annonying!Little Brother!OC, mentions of Werewolf!OCs, Overprotective!James and Sirius, Strict! Lily, Sleepy!Lupin, and all around Loving Potter/Black/Lupin Family.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

10 years of Freedom

* * *

The Potters had it all… well in their eyes they did. Lily and James Potter were happily married with an amazing daughter and friends that would drop everything to find a home with them, and to them that was everything. For the first time in a long time the four young adults felt freedom. Life back in England was lived so fast after Hogwarts they joined the Order and got married soon after they had a child. Sometimes they forgot they were only 21 years old.

Of course that was how everyone was; it was a well-known fact that the Wizarding world was in a time of brutal murder and despair due to the raise of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Even though it had been far before Voldemort rose to power that the corruption of the once peaceful Wizarding world in the U.K. had been born. It was the Global Wizarding War that the corruption truthfully started.

So after they left England they began traveling around the world in search for place to call home. They lived in many places America, Brazil, Canada, France, Africa, and New Zealand before finding a home in Italy. They moved into one of the old Potter Residences which was a large manor more than big enough for the family.

The Potters fell in love with the Italy it had everything they wanted in a home; beautiful countryside's, a wonderful magical community, fair laws on all magical creatures, no dark wizard bias, and they even had primary schools for young witches and wizards.

It didn't take along for James and Remus to find a job teaching in an Auror Training Institute; James taught offensive light magic due to his magical affinity while Remus taught defensive dark magic. One law in Italy that when hiring a werewolf to either provide the wolves-bane potion or a safe secluded place for him. Lucky for Remus the Auror Training Institute provided both for him and the two other werewolf Professors. Sirius who had finished a Healer's Apprenticeship and gotten mastery while they live in Canada worked at the local Magical Hospital. While Lily had chosen to work with children, she became an Introductory Teacher for muggle-born youth at Mathis Academy of Young Witches and Wizards. Harrietty was six years old when they finally found there home and they had already added another little member to the family Christopher James Potter a few years later Alexander Charlus Potter joined the family.

* * *

The sun peaked from over the horizon, shedding light on all the residents of Potter Manor, Lily Potter's eyes opened to see her hazel eyed husband looking down her. She smiled as he pecked her on the lips.

"Morning Tiger Lily," James whispered into her lips.

"Morning my stunning Stag," Lily whispered back. This was the way they spent every morning, just cherishing each other and every moment they shared.

"Time to check on the masses," James groaned getting out of the bed. It had been a full moon the night previously Remus wouldn't be home till later in the day. Both James and Lily wrapped there robes around their selves and roamed the manor. The first stop was Sirius for James and Alex for Lily.

Lily slipped into Alex's nursery as James banged on Sirius's door.

"Padfoot wake up you lazy git," James said loudly.

"I'm up! Go away." He groaned and throwing something at the door.

"I want to see your pretty face," James said in a sing songy voice. He heard Sirius stumbled out of bed and over to the door unlocking revealing as glaring Padfoot.

"I hate you, Prongs!"

James smirked, "Aw I love you too."

Sirius smiled the moment he saw Lily walk out with the auburn-haired toddler.

"Paddy!" Alex yelled reaching for his godfather.

"Yes Paddy," Lily said with a sigh. "You take Alex while I start cooking breakfast."

Sirius took Alex from Lily as he and James made their way to Harri's room. Harri's room was right between Christopher's room and the Alex's nursery, also directly across from James and Lily's room. Harri suffered from continuous night terrors and would constantly check on her younger brothers before going to sleep in her parent's, Sirius's, or Remus's bed. So walking in her room they were surprised to find her already awake dressed and brushing her hair.

The girl turned and looked at them with her intelligent, emerald green eyes, ones she got from her mother, "Prongset over there was drooling on me."

James and Sirius looked over to see Christopher fast asleep on Harrietty's bed drooling on Harri's Hippogriff plushie.

"Why did Chris sleep in here," James asked looking over his daughter.

Harrietty looked down, "I just had a bad dream. Chris heard me scream."

"Harrietty Lily Potter why did we not her you scream," James exclaimed.

"I-I used my practice wand… I just didn't want you to worry."

"Pup, you know we just worry about you and those dreams," Sirius added. "You know sometimes your magic reacts when your dreams are really bad."

Harri looked down nodding, "It's just I'm turning eleven soon and I'll be off to a real school and you won't be there."

"We love you sweetie. Me, your mom, Padfoot, and Moony and we wouldn't send you somewhere if we didn't think you could handle. We want you to be safe," James said kissing her on the head. "Now wake up your brother and help get dress for breakfast."

Harri's jaw dropped, "That is a cruel and unusual punishment!"

"That's how I parent pup," James smiled. "And you are changing Alex after breakfast."

"Paddy," Harri looked hopeful over at her godfather.

"Sorry Pup," Sirius shrugged leaving her in the room.

An hour later Harri had finally got Chris woke and dress which was one of the hardest morning task because Chris slept like a like a hibernating Hippogriffs.

"So pup guess what's next week," Sirius asked in a teasing voice.

Harri looked up smiling, "My Birthday!"

"That's right. So what do you want," Lily asked giving her a kiss on the head.

"Can I have a Pegasus," Harri asked quickly.

Lily shook her head, "Absolutely not."

"Nice try pup," Sirius chuckled.

"Then can I have an owl," Harri asked a little more hopefully.

James and Sirius smiled over at Lily just as hopefully. Lily had been against getting Harri any type of pet because of their moving around and the types Harri wanted.

"Okay, an owl is reasonable," Lily smiled.

"Is that all you want," a thick voice said from behind them.

Harri and Chris heads whipped their heads around to see Remus Lupin.

"Uncle Moony," both kids exclaimed running over to hug him.

"Hello Pup. Hello Fawn," Remus said with his tired voice smiling as he ran his hand through their hair.

"Finish eating you two," Lily said sternly before turning to Remus. "Would you like some breakfast Remmy?"

"I'll just have coffee," Remus yawned. "Before I forget mail came."

Remus poured as a cup of coffee before handing out the letters, "Two for James, One for Lily, One for Sirius, and six for Harri."

"Moony are you sure you read that right," James asked concerned.

"No I'm sure," Remus smirk taking a sip of his morning coffee.

Harri looked at the letters in her hand shocked before reading off the names one each, "Durmstrang Institute, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Salem Witches' Institute, The Magical Merlin Academy, Wiz Tech Institute, and … Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"They are all acceptance letter," Lily looked in shock.

"Probably because we moved around so much all these schools took notice of her," James said nodding.

"Which School am I going too," Harri asked confused when both of her parents said different schools. James had said the Beauxbatons while Lily went with Merlin Academy.

"What do you mean the Beauxbatons that is in France!" Lily exclaimed. "I am not sending my baby to another country at least The Merlin Academy is close and she can come home on weekends."

"But Beauxbatons is a primarily an all witch school," James said crossing his arms. "I don't want my princess in a school full of hormonal teenager wizards!"

"B-but I-I wanna go to Hogwarts," Harri said pouting.

Lily and James looked before saying, "Absolutely not."

"But why," Harri crossed her arm. "You went there!"

"Sweetpea, you don't understand there thing about Hogwarts we don't want you around," Lily explained.

"I know… that's why we use to move around a lot," Harri said looking down. "But if you always taught me that I can't move forward if the past is holding me back. I want to go to Hogwarts I know there are people there that can't be trusted but there are people there that can."

"We just want what's best for you," said James.

"And I want to be like you," Harri pouted. It was something that she did when she really wanted something. None of the adults could say no when she did it.

Sirius was the first to cave, "Aw let her go to the school. I mean what can Dumbledore do to her?"

"I have to agree. The teachers won't let anyone hurt her," Remus agreed.

James looked over to Lily silently agreeing.

"Looks like you're going to Hogwarts," James and Lily smiled.

Harri jumped up, "Did you hear that Prongslet I'm going to Hogwarts! Prongslet?"

Harri looked over to see her brother sleep in Moony's lap.

"What a dork," Harri huffed out.

"HEY," Chris said jumping up drool on his cheek.

Harri chuckled taking her napkin wiping away his drool, "You are gross."

"You love me," Chris said cheekily.

Harri just rolled her eyes, "Can we go to Diagon Ally."

"Of course," Sirius said. "You have to go to Diagon Ally to get your wand."

"We can go on your birthday if you like," James smiled.

* * *

**So I hope you like my Potter family and the careers I picked out for Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus. **

**Oh and 917brat you asked about some back story on Lily and James's relationship with Severa. **

**Well Severa did see Lily as a sister and the whole mudblood thing did happen. But in sixth year Severa and James started dating after he saved her from Remus and she and Lily reconnected. But Severa caught James and Lily (in bed) basically cutting all ties from them. After her mother died she drowned herself with Potions and the Darks Arts becoming a Death Eater. But when she heard the prophecy and the Lily was due to have a son at the end of July she snapped out of it. She and Regulus discovered the Dark Lord had one than horcrux they both became spys for the Light. But they didn't tell Dumbledore about them having one of the Dark Lords ****horcruxes.**

******Severa is in fact married to Regulus but only Lucius and Narcissa know of it. She does hate James she thinks that there whole relationship was fake to make Lily jealous but she can't bring herself to hate Lily.**

******I had planned to write a full story on Severa and Regulus but it didn't come out like I thought it would. I do have a oneshot of the whole James and Lily getting caught and Severa and Regulus getting together I can post if anyone is interested.  
**


End file.
